


Anything

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-25
Updated: 2004-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "This unholy notion of the mythic power of love"</p><p>Snape takes care of a drunk Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble I ever wrote.

Sirius smiled lazily, wrapping his lank arms around Snape's bony shoulders, causing a look of displeasure to taint Snape's face. "Y'know, Shnape?" He slurred, "Ah think ah love you."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the inebriated man beside him. "Imagine that," he replied dryly, trying to worm his way out of Sirius' arms, wondering why he agreed to babysit Sirius tonight.

Sirius nodded solemnly, "Tha's right. I'm head over heels fer you."

"Quite literally," came Snape's observation.

"Yup, I'd do anyfing fer you, Shnapey."

"Anything?" A raised eyebrow, a mouth twisted with curiosity.

"Oh yeah."

Snape smiled wickedly, quickly turning Sirius around before him and bending the man over a nearby chair.

"Anything," came Sirius' voice one last time as his trousers and shorts fell to his ankles.


End file.
